


Dangerously in Love

by Dobrevmins



Category: Kara Sevda - Fandom, Zeymir
Genre: EmZe, F/M, Hazal Filiz Küçükköse, Kaan Urgancioğlu, Kara Sevda, Love, Passion, Türkçe | Turkish, Zeymir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobrevmins/pseuds/Dobrevmins
Summary: Different kinds of one shots or of multiple parts for Turkey's most passionate tv couple Zeymir (aka Emir Kozcuoğlu and Zeynep Soydere).All are taking place after their marriage but in a totally different route of that in the series. Of course we'll get a glimpse of their lives along with their son, Poyraz.





	Dangerously in Love

~

"Where is Zeynep?" Emir asked as soon as Fehime opened the door.  
"What are you doing in my house, you satan's tail!?" She said in an angry voice.  
"I don't have time for this, where's Zeynep Mrs Fehime?" Emir rolled his eyes getting impatient.  
"I am here, what is it Emir?" Zeynep appeared suddenly from the kitchen wearing an apron.  
Emir took a good look of her from head to toe quickly trying not to show any kind of emotion.  
"Looks like you returned to your third class habitat, my little one." He said sarcastically, meaning her appearance with the apron.  
"Is there something wrong with Poyraz? Why are you here?" Ignoring his previous comment she actually got kinda worried.  
"Do you care? You left two days ago leaving my son without his mother." He said throwing her a judging look.  
"I would take him with me but you told me not to dare Emir, stop playing the victim to me." Zeynep's look mirrored his own showing that she wasn't playing either.  
"He's my son and he'll always be with me." He took a few steps towards her in a warning way.  
"Fine, then why are you here?" She asked with fake curiosity, crossing her arms.  
"Did you really not miss our son at all? Poyraz is asking for his mother." Emir emphasized the last sentence close to her face.  
"Technically Poyraz cannot ask for me, he's seven months old Emir." She tried to explain looking indifferent.  
"Look at me." He said in a low angry voice, grabbing her arm. "Come back home, I won't say it twice." Looking into her eyes he tightened his hold.  
"I left because you didn't keep your promise, Emir. You are still after my brother." Zeynep replied in the same low voice, trying to free her arm.  
"What I do with your brother is my business. You know I haven't killed him yet just for you, Zeynep. Your business however, is my son. Come on, we're leaving." He pulled on her arm roughly.  
"I'm not going anywhere before you tell me the real reason you want me to come back. It's not Poyraz and we both know it." Zeynep put her hands on Emir's chest trying to get him to back off.  
"That's what you like to think, my little one." He said narrowing his eyes at her.  
"Fine then, bring me Poyraz here and then take him home. I'm not going with you." She narrowed her eyes back in a challenge.  
Emir took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.  
"You.will.come. Your place is next to me and my son. Don't annoy me any further." He warned her raising his finger.  
"Emir I'm not your ragdoll, I'm your wife. I said bring Poyraz here. YOU don't annoy me any further, I have things to do." Zeynep told him turning to head to the kitchen.  
"I'm not your fucking driver, Zeynep." He exclaimed rushing to grab her arm. "Care to explain what are those things you want to do? Does it include meeting that joke of a policeman?" He laughed bitterly holding her tightly.  
"Uff Emir, don't talk nonsense. The reason I'm like this is you. I will come home, see my son and then leave again until you come to your senses." Zeynep announced breaking free from his hold.  
"So you will deprive my son of his mother because of your selfishness, bravo Zeynep." He clapped his hands in a mimicking move.  
"HA! Are you hearing yourself? My selfishness? Our son almost died in my belly because of your selfishness, because you wouldn't give up on this stupid war Emir!" Zeynep raised her voice angrily, pushing his chest with her arms.  
"Shut up, don't ever say that again." He caught her arms, watching her with a murdering look. "I want my son safe more than anything, why don't you understand Emir? You will kill us all like this." She begged him with her eyes holding his hands.  
"I would die before I let anything happen to Poyraz." Emir exclaimed in a determined voice.  
"And I would die if something happens to you." Zeynep put her hands on both sides of his face as his eyes flickered from her touch.  
"I feel so alone, come back home." Emir smiled pitifully on how vulnerable his voice sounded all of a sudden. "You are never alone, my love. I am here." Zeynep sighed and reached to hug Emir.  
"Zeynep!" Fehime got back from the main door, stopping in her tracks with the view. Emir turned back around with all the vulnerability gone from his face.  
"My favorite mother in law." He smirked sarcastically. "I'll wait for you in the car, little one." He said to Zeynep while waving goodbye at Fehime.

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for your comments xx


End file.
